


最熟悉的陌生人

by 24601on_the_run



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M, Memories, Realistic, Secret Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24601on_the_run/pseuds/24601on_the_run
Summary: 金鐘國在一切都結束以後開始回想，關於時間，關於愛，關於他和劉在石的一切。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk
Kudos: 6





	最熟悉的陌生人

**Author's Note:**

> “人們將難言的愛埋進土壤裡。”

金鍾國後來常常想，事情是怎麽發展到這一步的。準確地說，是他和那哥怎麽變成現在這樣的。

他也曾不止一次問過自己，不安於現狀的話，内心期待著的關係又是怎樣的呢？但他總做不出一個滿意的回答，只能模糊地在心底描繪出個輪廓，從茫無涯際的霧氣中描繪出兩個淺淡人影。然後是長久的沉默，他呆愣著，好像在思索該如何描述，又仿佛只是一瞬間陷入了回憶。

“……總之不是現在這樣。“ 他説。

和那哥哥認識多久了？十幾年，或許二十年？如果從那個沒有意識到的初見算起可能更久，好像是用那些年共同走過的路與記憶作爲交換，得到的是他人眼中緊密相連的名字。金鍾國與劉在石，不知道從什麽時候起就已經成爲關係好的代表，從同居同落一起并肩走到Runningman，他們早已不知不覺成爲對方生命軌跡中無法剝離的一部分，至少在旁人眼中是這樣。

他們的關係以朋友甚至兄弟的標準衡量都足夠稱得上優秀，在黑暗日子裏向他伸出雙手的是劉在石，與他并肩站上高峰的仍是劉在石，無論從哪個方面來看這都是令人艷羡的，但金鍾國想要的從來不止這些。他壘起的層層厚實壁壘後是小心翼翼隱藏起的想要跨過那條界限的心。過分的想法試探著伸出觸角，在所有者本人還未覺察的時候破土而生，錯雜根系一寸寸糾纏著向金鍾國心臟深處鑽。不知何時開始，他對那個散發溫暖光芒的男人產生了些不該有的感情。

金鐘國不是個衝動的人，相反地，他冷靜得有些可怕。或許放在叛逆的中學時期他會有勇氣向著虛無縹緲的感情飛蛾撲火，但不是現在。僅僅因為一些或許是單向的愛就去貿然打破和劉在石的深厚友情？得了吧，他對自己說，現實一點，況且就算足夠幸運，遇到了萬分之一的可能性讓那哥和自己兩情相悅，那你又能怎麼辦？金鐘國，你打算拿什麼去賭，大韓民國的國民MC和一個新晉三冠王的前途嗎？

到這裡一切似乎都沒什麼懸念了，金鐘國唯一能做的只有把這份悄然破土的愛埋進角落裡，深一些、再深一些。但他是個歌手，而非演員，表演從來不是他的強項。縱使想要模仿出從前只是懵懂的好感，可人有了愛總不能做到滴水不漏。最先出現的是逃避，無意識的短暫的目光相接都足以讓金鐘國侷促得無處安放手腳，仿佛無論怎麼動作都不夠自然，於是他僵在原地直直看著劉在石，等待著那道目光像往常一樣挪開，。減少了與主MC的互動，金鐘國在節目中漸漸有些消沉、寡言，即使剪輯過後看不出太多差別，也足以叫劉在石在錄製結束後單獨與他留下談心。

“鐘國啊，最近好像狀態不太好，有什麼事和哥說吧。”劉在石逆著人流匆匆朝他走來，抬臂在他肩上拍了兩下，“壓力太大了嗎？感覺撐不下去的話，我一直都在。”

他不知道該怎麼面對厚重鏡片下閃著溫暖關切的雙眼，只是恍惚，幾乎有一瞬述說愛意的話就要脫口而出，可依然只是在喉嚨口打了個滾，然後被再次咽回暗無天日的堡壘裡。

“啊…是，關於兵役的事情，既然推遲兵役行不通，那大概就只能暫且離開了，最近在忙這些事情所以有些心不在焉。”

扯了幾句謊應付了幾句劉在石的關心，金鐘國終於找到個藉口離開，幾乎是逃跑似的遠離那人。

然後幾周是照常的錄製，直到服兵役的日期迫近，他故意把消息隱瞞到最後，只留了太鉉和赫兒兩人送行。後來別人問起時也只說是不願意驚動太多人，只有他自己知道還想要掐斷一絲希望

——兩年時間就算忘不掉，也該夠他找出個方法正常對待了吧。

他確實做到了。軍隊裡雖說消息沒有外頭靈通，但劉在石與羅靜恩的戀情仍然原封不動地傳進了金鐘國耳朵里。沒有什麼狗血的流淚和心碎，他腦子裡只有兩個想法：這哥戀愛居然不告訴我 和 還好當初沒選告白。

劉在石的婚禮金鐘國推掉了飛美國的行程去參加，他也說不清究竟想要什麼，只是哪怕一次、哪怕是祝歌，也要表達出他的情感。金鐘國不再掩飾，眼神中傾注滿腔愛意朝劉在石望去，卻只看見扎眼的笑容與…略有閃躲的眼神。

再後來，金鐘國回歸，加入了家族誕生。兩年沒有面對鏡頭的生疏感帶來的是焦慮和恐懼，即使有大半親近的哥哥弟弟在場，開場問候時一下子成為全場的焦點仍是叫他無所適從。幾乎是本能性地，他站到那個再熟悉不過的身影斜後方，小心翼翼地伸出手攥住那片衣角，如同浮沉的流浪者抓住了根。劉在石似乎感受到了什麼，手臂朝後虛攬了把，像是默許，也是安撫。

金鐘國仿佛得了什麼通用許可證，開始還有些謹慎，慢慢試探著觸碰那條界限，而後仗著那哥哥在鏡頭前的敬業得寸進尺。從簡單的肢體接觸到逼著劉在石跳螞蚱舞表白，甚至有時候為了和他一起做活故意輸上幾局遊戲。但金鐘國的小動作都磨煉得足夠把他的心意隱藏得很好。

至少他自以為隱藏的很好，除了那次。

那是無人島的夜活，從選人開始他就知道了走向，嘉賓已經累了一天，沒理由再留下做沒什麼鏡頭的苦工，孝利和藝珍更不該這麼受累，剩下的無論怎麼選都逃不了他，但他沒想到船的失聯。

藉口夜風吹得身上發冷，他湊到劉在石身邊坐下，疲憊感一瞬從腳底湧上。金鐘國瑟縮了下，歪歪斜斜靠到劉在石肩上，自言自語般悶聲嘀咕：“…腰的毛病又犯了，哎一古。”劉在石張了張嘴，把到嘴邊的話又咽了下去，索性偏頭靠在他頭側歇息。

溫熱的氣息隔著兩層棉服交換，金鐘國嗅著混雜泥土卻仍令人心安的味道昏昏欲睡，他幾乎是從鼻腔深處擠出幾個破碎的單詞拼湊成句，撒嬌般含混開口：“好想睡覺啊……”沉沉地、沉沉地下墜，聲音也淺淺地降下，“……好喜歡哥啊。”然後是長久的、令人屏息的沉默，久到金鐘國幾乎以為劉在石沒有聽到，久到金鐘國幾乎以為劉在石已經陷入夢鄉，久到金鐘國的眼皮幾乎撐不起來 。然後他聽見一聲長長的歎息，“睡吧，國鐘。”他聽見劉在石說。

在他最後一絲意識墜入黑暗前，他想，所以劉在石一直都知道。

他當然愛那哥，但人終究不是機器，愛也不是無限供應品，時間緩緩流淌總能抹平一切心底曾經有過的悸動。金鐘國只是不願意再將愛意無窮盡地投入到一個沒有回應的洞。他們都已經不年輕了，沒有那麼多不求回報的熾熱的愛。金鐘國年少時最熱烈與持久的愛都獻給了劉在石，現在輪到他來被愛了。

但是在一切塵埃落定的很久很久以後，金鐘國仍然常常會想。  
他想，劉在石或許也曾愛過他。  
他想，如果一切的開始沒有那些猶豫，或許結果會截然不同。

最後的最後，他又想，無論怎樣選擇，其實結局都已經寫好，事業與對方間的選擇題答案早已明了，又有什麼需要糾結，這選擇背後從來不只是一個人。但如果拿你願意向前一步，我仍然會像以前那樣回應你，只是不會再一次走向你了。

至於劉在石有沒有愛過金鐘國？沒人能知道，只是或許會有人記得1998年那個無名新人主持人看向身邊意氣風發的少年時，眼中被厚實鏡片擋住的光。

所以金鐘國和劉在石是怎麼變成現在這樣的？不合時宜的愛戀與過於冷靜的頭腦，不敢邁出的第一步與不願面對的真心，世俗輿論的威力與肩上擔負的責任，當然，也少不了一場漫長而煎熬的、他們稱為友情的拉鋸戰。

金鐘國仍然無法找到一個合適的形容他所盼望的關係的方式，但時間不會等人，感情如同沙堡，被時間沖刷挾帶而去，最終只剩一片殘墟，就像現在、就像這樣。

所以，金鐘國和劉在石現在是怎樣的？這片殘墟、這段經歷過後的他們能算什麼？我說、我說——他們是最熟悉的陌生人。


End file.
